Dustin Meier
Dustin Meier is a stunt performer who has had several roles on 24. Biography and career Dustin is a distinguished stunt performer, having worked on many films and TV shows. He is the son of fellow stunt performer John Meier, with whom he has co-starred in various other movies. Role on 24 Meier has had several roles on 24: * In , he played one of Ira Gaines' mercenaries, who was killed by Jack Bauer when he shot the fuel tank of the van and exploding it. * In , he played a compound sentry that was shooting from a raised section of the courtyard. When the marines flew by, they shot and killed him. * In , he played one of Habib Marwan's men at the warehouse, the 5th to be killed by Jack Bauer during the raid. * In , he played a police officer at Ontario Airport. When Anton Beresch and his group took over the terminal, one of the terrorists shot and killed Dustin's character. * In , he played one of Christopher Henderson's mercenaries at 4615 Tarpin Street. After the shootout ensued between Jack Bauer and Henderson's men, he was accidentally ran over by Henderson who was trying to escape. * In , he played a pedestrian walking past an intersection when a metro bus was blown up. * In , he played one of Gredenko's men who was on guard at 1530 Hillcrest with Victor, before being shot by Jack Bauer. * In , he played a henchman of Nichols who got Ule Matobo and his wife out of the van, but was shot by Tony Almeida. * In , he played Charters. Gallery File:Stuntmen lockload2.jpg|As compound sentry, right (Season 4) File:4x16 Dustin Meier.jpg|As Marwan's sentry (Season 4) File:Airport cop 2.jpg|As airport cop (Season 5) File:5x16 Henderson man.jpg|As Henderson's mercenary (Season 5) File:6x01 pedestrian 2.jpg|As pedestrian (Season 6) File:6x14 Dustin Meier.jpg|As Victor's guard (Season 6) File:7x06 Dustin Meier.jpg|As bodyguard of Nichols (Season 7) ''24'' credits Gaines' mercenary * Compound sentry * Marwan's sentry * Airport cop * Henderson's mercenary * Pedestrian * Victor's guard * Nichols' bodyguard * Charters * 24-related appearances * Lock and Load (Season 4 DVD) * 24 Season 6: Opening with a Bang (Season 6 DVD) Selected filmography * Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) * Wild (2014) * So Undercover (2012) * Takers (2010) * Valkyrie (2008) * Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) * Domino (2005) * Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003) * We Were Soldiers (2002) * Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) * Cruel Intentions (1999) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Star Trek: First Contact (1996) Television appearances * Grimm (2012-2016) * True Blood (2012) * The Event (2010) * Sleeper Cell (2005) * South of Nowhere (2005) * Touched by an Angel (1998) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * * Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers